The present invention concerns an individual safety device for falls from an altitude. It relates to a movable fall-preventing device specifically adapted to vertical safety supports, notably flexible supports, such as cables or ropes.
Personnel, which has to intervene on high installations and who must, to that end, climb or descend the length of towers or poles, must have the assurance that they will not sustain untimely falls. This is, for example, the case with installers or repair personnel of installations such as cable cars or ski lifts. It is thus necessary to assure them that they can freely climb or descend with the risk of falling.
Such devices are already known, comprising a safety rope or safety cable, which is arranged vertically, also called "life line", upon which the user relies in order to move in upward or downward direction. To that effect, the user is fitted with individual safety equipment connecting the user to the "life line" and comprising a harness attached to a movable fall-prevention device. The known devices, however, are not totally satisfactory when it comes to convenience and reliability.